The Long Road to my new home
by DisorderlyPunk
Summary: Peyton's dad sent her to live with her aunt kate in London, its been years and now he wants her to come home. She moves to this place called Tree hill and leaves all she's known before behind.
1. Im Leaving

This is my first story, I don't know how often I will update but I love to read fanfics and I had this idea so I thought I would try it out. There is no background stuff, it doesn't really follow the show, and please pardon my spelling and grammar, I suck at both. This is a peyton story so enjoy. It starts with her living in England, she had never been to tree hill.Also peytons mom did pass away when she was 8 but they don't really talk about it, they just consider it part of her being 8.

"Aunt Kate, do I really have to go there, just cuz he says he wants to see me more doesn't mean he really will. I like it here, I have my school and my friends. This is London, it has everything I could ever want or need."

"It may have most of what you want Peyton, but it doesn't have your Dad. It was one thing when you were 8 and your dad decided you needed a female figure, but now your 17 you've grown into a beautiful young woman. Just think you can come and visit on spring break, and next summer, and you can call me whenever you want. Your dad really seemed like he wanted you around give him a chance, hun."

"But the why, and where is north Carolina, couldn't he have at least stayed in New York."

"You now that he lost his job at the office shortly after you moved here. Give him a break he seems happy working on drudging boats, sure its not what you we would have pictured him doing, but hes trying."

"Fine, I'll go but that doesn't mean I'll like it. You promise I can come back though on vacation?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"When did he book that ticket for again?"

" Next Monday."

"Alright then I guess I should get ready to leave, and say my good byes."

"Don't seem so happy to go."

"Ha Ha very funny Kate."

"I thought so."

Peyton shuffles off to her bedroom. First thing she does is call Maddie, her best friend.

P: Mad?

M: you no it, so how did it go. Are you really leaving us.

P: Yep, next Monday. USA here I come.

M: Jeez don't act like such buzz kill. At least now I can come and visit you. I've always wanted to have a reason to go to New York.

P: New York, Maddie did you forget my dad moved…To North Carolina…

M: O ya, dang it. Where in North Carolina again?

P: some place called Tree Hill..

M: OoOo well at least I can come visit you there. Who knows there might be some hot guys there, and we can wow them with our accents, you no how American guys love accents…

P: how do you no that?

M: it was in a magazine…

P: Well then it must be true, although nowing my luck my accent won't stick, I remember how Aunt Kate told me that when she went back to the states her accent was gone within a few months.

M: stop pointing out all the bad things, im trying to help you get used to this idea, and your making it pretty hard for me to do that.

P: well it should be hard, I don't want to leave London, hello its London. And I don't want to leave you, cuz lets face it how will I survive without my best bud?

M: o don't worry you'll just replace me, not big deal.

P: how can you say that you're my bud, from the moment you pushed me off the swing when I was 8 and made me cut my knee open, we were meant to rule the world.

M: well we messed that up. If we ruled the world then you wouldn't be moving half way around it to some town in the middle of nowhere, that no one has ever heard of.

P: I told you hit on that Prince when were at the club, but you said he seemed to posh. Imagine the power he could have had over this whole situation, he could have made a law saying I couldn't leave.

M: will you get over that stupid prince incedent, how do we no he was even telling us the truth?

P: umm well he was dressed in a uniform,he was on vaction, had 3 body guards behind him, and it was in the paper the next day that the prince had been out on the town the night before.

M: Drop it or I will make you pay…

P: how in a week im gone.

M: shouldn't you be like packing not making fun of me.

P: if you say so, that's another reason I called, I was wondering if you could return some the CD's, records, dvds, and clothes that you have borrowed of the past 8 yrs. Then when you come you can help me pack.

M: I guess but I warn you it may take me a while to find all that stuff…

P: Don't be stupid, most of it is in the boxes label Peyts stuff must return. I no you don't want me to leave, but you don't have to avoid seeing me until dooms day.

M: alright fine, I just have to get Jules to give me the keys to car.

P: Phhh

M: What I can drive.

P: Ya like a maniac, you might at well just keep my stuff cuz if your driving here I'll never get it back anyways…

M: well if you insist

P: im joking, just be careful and drive slowly, meaning below the speed limit…

M: Im hanging up now…see ya soon….

P: alright later….

Ok so I no that a lot of dialogue, the next part will focus on the day peyton leaves London..and I should mention that Kate is peytons mom sister, I dunno if she had a sister but for the sake of this story she will…..


	2. Leaving Home and Going Home

so this is the chapter when peyton will be leaving London

there was a knock at her door….no she thought not now, I don't want to go, just let me sleep…another knock this one harder and kate yelled through the door "PEYTON SAWYER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED YOU HAVE TO LEAVE WITHIN THE NEXT 2 HOURS AND MADDIE IS ALREADY HERE WAITING FOR YOU.!"

P: FINE

Peyton rolled out of bed and turned on her clock radio, the only thing she didn't pack yet. She strolled over to her door still half awake, and opened it to let maddie in. Maddie didn't say anything when she came in which was what peyton expected, she knew Maddie was pissed that she was leaving her. Sure Maddie had other friends but none of them where like peyton and the thought of grade 11 with out her best bud was a scary thought. Maddie just went over and sat on Peyton's bed as Peyton walked into her bathroom to get dressed and ready to go. Maddie knew she had to tell Peyton. So when peyton walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready Maddie knew it was time.

M: Hey P.Sawyer I have something to tell you.

P: Really, is it that you finally hooked up with Shane, cuz he was totally checkin' you out at my going away party.

M: No that's not it and no he wasn't checkin' me out.

P: Okay then what is so important that you had to wait till the day that I leave to tell me?

M: Umm so I talked with my dad, and your aunt, who talked to your dad and they all agreed….

P: Spit it out…

M: I'm coming with you….

P: what do you mean coming with me? Like forever? Cuz that would be the greatest thing ever.

M: No not forever but for the rest of the summer, which I know is only just over a month for you, but I figured that was better than you leaving know and me not seeing you till spring break.

P: Hey I'll take what time I can get with my best bud.

Just as peyton finishes saying that Kate knocks on the door frame of the open door.

K: Girls we really need to get going…Why do you to look so happy?

M: I told her the good news.

K: alright well then since that is out of the way can we please get going…I hate good byes and the faster this goes the less time I have to think about not letting you go.

Both girl say at the same time "Alright we're going"

The car ride was silent, even though they new this going to be it for a little while, they didn't want to talk about everything they were going to be missing. They arrive at the air port and things are still quiet, its not until the girls decide to go through security that anyone says anything.

K: alright then well I guess this is it, my little girl Is going out into a big world all by herself. **Kates voice cracks as she trys her best to hide the tears that are about to pour out.**

P: This isn't it forever, remember I'm coming back, I couldn't stay away from here if I wanted to. And if you get really desperate you can Maddie once she gets back I'm sure she would love to come over and see you, and pretend to be me for a few hours.

M: haha very funny, but then again, Kate if you promised to make me those special cookies of yours it might be hard to resist a visit every so often.

All 3 girls cracked a smile at that. Kate was thankful that the girls were trying their best to make this situation lighter then it should be.

K: well I might just have to bake a lot of cookies then won't I.

K: well I think you 2 should really get going.

P: yeah I guess it's that time.

Kate hugs Peyton and whispers in her hear, "I Love you", peyton says the same to kate. Peyton was grateful that kate had raised her, she had done great job, and she was proud of who she had become. The 2 pull away, and Maddie starts to walk towards securiy.

K: Where do you think your going, your not getting away without a hug, come back here.

Maddie turns around and walks back; Kate gives her a hug and says " Take care of her Mad." "I will" Maddie replys.

The two girls turn around and start to walk away, just as Kate sort of shouts "take care you 2 and say hi to your dad." They turn and say, "we will". They wave goodbye and continue through security, and around the corner, once the girls are out of sight Kate lets the tears that have been hiding behind her bloodshot eyes, fall, she lets out a gasp and just lets them roll down her checks. At the same time when the girls turn the corner, peyton starts to cry, Maddie wraps her arm around her. "Its going to be okay peyton, everything will be fine, you'll be coming home before you know it." Peyton looks up at her friend, her make up running down her cheeks " but I'm scared, I don't want to leave her all alone, its not fair, why did he want me to come home, didn't he think about what I might want, I didn't ask for this." Maddie hugs peyton and a look of shock plays on her face, she had never known peyton to be scared of anything, her and Kate were the strongest people Maddie had ever met, they never cracked, they were everyone's rock, yet here was peyton breaking down in the middle of an airport. Maddie knew this trip was going to be hard, she knew peyton was going to be stubborn when it came to her dad, and she knew she had to get her comfortable and ready to move on, to start over, and to give this Tree Hill a chance. Maddie had her work cut out for her.

The trip was long, longer than the two girls wanted it to be. When they finally arrived in Tree Hill it was raining. As they walk off the plan Maddie says " see this isn't so bad, it's raining just like home. Maybe it wont be so bad after all"

P: Don't please, I just want to find him and go home.

Maddie looks over at Peyton, and Peyton realizes she hurt her.

P: I'm sorry its just that was a long trip and I had to much time to get mad about coming here.

M: Its okay I get, but part of me being here is to try to help you get somewhat comfortable about being here, and make you feel okay about this.

P: well I wish you luck in that task.

M: Hey I'll find something about this place that makes you like it here, even if that means sneeking you into a strip club.

P: Ya by the looks of it I don't think they have one here.

M: Will you stop, this is me, your best friend in the whole world, and im trying to lighten the mood.

P: I could tell. Anytime you talk about naked guys dancing around you think it makes everything better.

M: Don't diss my methods of helping.

Things finally seemed a little normal, the two girls have a friendly fight. The conversation continue as they walked to get their bags then out to the lobby area.

M: So what does your dad look like?

P: umm well that's a good question, see we send him pictures but he never sends pictures of himself back.

Both girls look around sort of clueless, until they here "Peyton, honey is that you?"

They turn around and see a man dressed in jeans and a corduroy jacket walk up to them and give Peyton a big hug. As he pulls aways he looks her in the eye, " I've missed you so much, its going to be great to have you here." Peyton bites her tongue to stop herself from making a comment about how come if he missed her, he never came to visit. Just then he looks over at Maddie. "O you must be Maddie, Kate told me about you. My names Larry. It's really nice that you came all this way, just to get my girl settled."

M: It was no problem Mr.Sawyer.

La: Call me Larry, I insist.

Maddie didn't get why Peyton hadn't said anything. Larry seemed nice, he seemed to be trying really hard to make this work.

La: So girls are these all you bags?

He looked at the 2 girls, Maddie knew she had to get Peyton to talk, so she elbowed her in the side, to make her get the messege. Peyton looked at Maddie before talking.

P: Umm ya Larry this is it.

Larry looked hurt that she didn't call him dad. Maddie noticed and felt bad for him. Larry picked up the bags.

La: You know you can call me dad if you want.

P: Okay.

Silence fell over the 3.

La: Well then umm the cars parked right out the door, you can just follow me. Sorry about the weather, but that North Carolina for you, rains when it feels like it, is sunny when it wants to be, yet either way its still a beautiful place.

M: Oo we don't mind the rain do we Peyton.

P: Nope.

M: When we got off the plane the first thing I told peyton was how the rain made it feel a little like home, cuz you know how its always raining or drizzly in London. Isn't that what I said peyton?

P: Yup you did.

Larry stops walking right next to a car. " Alright well just let me get the door for you" The girls get in and larry throws the bag in the back of the car, then gets into the drivers seat and they pull out of the parking lot.

La: The house isn't to far from here, so it shouldn't be a long drive

It didn't matter how far the house was from the airport if Maddie didn't get Peyton to start talking the whole trip would be 10 times longer than it had to be. Maddie was already thinking of ways to make this seem like a good place. Even if there was no strip club.

So that is the next chapter. Umm the next one will be more about arriving at the house and maddie having to get peyton to talk and not be to dramatic. Then in the upcoming chapters, maddie has to leave, peyton is alone, and o joy school starts…..


	3. Making things work

After a drive that seemed to take forever, mostly because all Maddie could get out of Peyton were one-word answers, the car finally came to a stop, they were parked in the driveway of a nice little 2-story house. It looked very lived in, like a warm comforting home, but Maddie didn't know how long that would last once Peyton got inside. See the thing with Peyton that Maddie new best, was that you could always tell what was going on in her head, by what you heard coming out of the speakers. Take for example happy music could include the white strips, but if it was a mad day something loud and screaming like 3 days grace, and if it was mellow something like dashboard confessional. Maddie had a feeling that 3 days grace would be playing a lot over the next little while. Peyton didn't say anything when she got out of the car. Larry led the girls into the house.

La: So umm this is it, it's not much but its home.

M: It looks nice.

Maddie looked around, it wasn't overly decorated, just the bare minimum, a little messy, plates and cups on counters and tables, but Larry was right, it was a home.

La: sorry about the mess, I just got home late yesterday night and didn't have time to tidy much up.

M: its okay, right Peyton, we're not the neatest people either.

P: ya

Larry had learned in the last little while that Peyton wasn't going to be saying much, but that Maddie was more than happy to talk enough for the both of them.

La: So umm well there's the kitchen, and the dinning room, and that's the living room. The bathrooms just down the hall, and so is the laundry room. – He motioned around as he explained everything – And up the stairs is my room, and yours. Umm so then I'll just show you two up there, and you can get comfortable.

Larry led the 2 up the stairs, and just down the hallway. He opened the door to a large room, with red and black walls.

La: so Kate said your room at home had red and black walls, so I tried to do that so it felt like home. Umm well you can just settle in, and I was thinking that later if you were up for it we could go out for dinner, or get a cup of coffee, or something. Whatever you want to do, and when your ready just let me know, I'll be down stairs.

M: Alright thanks Larry, and by the way this looks great.

With that Larry turned and walked back down stairs as the girls walked into the room and Maddie closed the door. The first thing Peyton did was rip into one of the boxes they had brought. She pulled out all the clothes she had used as protection, then she pulled out her I-pod stereo and dock and plugged it in. Then she put her pod on and out came blasting "This house is not a home". Here we go thought Maddie. It was now or never and she knew this was going to be loud. Maddie walked over to the stereo and turned it down, as she looked at Peyton who was lying on the bed in the corner. When the music died down Peyton looked up and Maddie.

P: What the hell do you think your doing?

M: Turning it down I cant talk to you when that is blaring.

P: then don't talk to me.

M: PEYTON I'm not putting up with this, he is your dad. TALK to him.

P: Why should I, he's not my dad. He pawned me off England the first chance he got, not that I'm not thankful, but come on, its years later and now he wants to get to know me. He had all the time in the world, and then when I'm happy in London and everything is great he uproots me. NOT FAIR MADDIE.

M: It doesn't matter about FAIR Peyton, he is your dad, give him a chance. It couldn't have been easy all these years for him. Maybe he knew you were better off in London, but now he wants to be in your life, he wants his family.

P: IM NOT LISTENING TO THIS. Kate is at home alone right now, and I know she is hurting and it's his fault. Why couldn't have just come for a visit, huh, instead of ruining everything. Now I have to start a whole new life here, without my best friend, without Kate. I don't want this, I want to go home.

M: This is your home now, like it or not, this is it Peyton.

Peyton stands up and charges towards the stereo, but Maddie stops her.

P: GET OUT OF MY WAY RIGHT NOW.

M: NO, WE ARE GOING TO GO OUT WITH YOUR DAD, AND YOUR GONNA TALK.

P: No you can talk.

M: Do you think Kate would be proud of you right now? She raised you to better than this, to deal with what's in front of you, not run and hide and act like a child!

Maddie knew that would hit her, she was holding Peyton by the wrists and with that last comment the tears came again. This time her whole body shook, Maddie pulled her into a hug. This was going to work, she just had to break that wall that Peyton had put up towards her dad, and with every tear that fell the wall was crumbling piece by piece.

P: I just want to go home, I miss Kate, and I'm gonna miss you. I don't want to be alone.

The words came out slowly betweens sobs.

M: you wont be alone. You'll make friends, and you have your dad.

The 2 just stood there holding each other. Larry who was still down stairs had heard most of what was going on upstairs, and he knew all of this was hurting her. He was willing to take the blame for this, but a part of him just wanted Peyton to know the truth. That this whole idea, moving out of London, was actually Kate's idea. Kate wanted Peyton to know her dad, she wanted Larry to know how great his daughter was, she wanted them to be a family. She knew that she had to let Peyton go and face her dad, but Larry knew he couldn't tell Peyton this, if he did she would hate him more, as well she would hate Kate, and he didn't want Peyton to be mad Kate, not after all that she had done. He knew this was going to be a long hard battle, but he was going to get Maddie to help him get Peyton settled.

It was over an hour before the girls emerged from the room, and went down stairs to see Larry.

P: Hey Larry

Larry look up excitedly, even though it wasn't dad it was something.

L: Yes hun.

P: well we were wondering if we could take you up on that offer to get something to eat.

La: Of course I wouldn't want you to starve.

P: Ok good cuz we like to eat.

The group all cracked a little smile and for once that day things between father and daughter were looking up.

La: so do you have any preference as to the type of food we get?

P: I don't what about you Maddie? Anything special?

M: Nope anything that is edible is great with me.

La: well then I think I know just the place.

All three got their coats and walked out to the car. Maddie was proud of herself and couldn't help but smile at her handy work. Larry was happy to have his daughter home and to actually have her talk. Peyton was still scared this was all just happening to fast, but Maddie was right, Kate didn't raise her to run and hide from the inevitable, so she was going to do this with her head held high. Once they got in the car and started driving the inevitable question was asked.

M: Larry where exactly are you taking us?

La: O just this little café I know. Its actually pretty good for such a small place.

The car stopped shortly after in front of a place called Karen's Café.

La: Well we're here.

They all got out of the car, and walked into the Café and took a seat. Shortly after an older woman, came up to the table, her nametag read Karen.

K: Well Larry how are you today. Haven't seen you around in while, were you out on the boat?

La: Yup just got back yesterday actually.

K: Well it's good to have you back, so who are these 2 young ladies.

La: Well actually this is my daughter Peyton.

P: Hi

La: and her friend Maddie.

M: hey.

K: Well it's a pleasure to meet you Peyton your dad has been talking about you coming here for a long time now, and Maddie its good to meet you to.

La: So can we get some menus please Karen?

K: Sure, but is there anything I can get you to drink for starters?

La: A coffee would be great.

P: umm iced tea

M: same please an iced tea.

K: Alright I'll be right back.

With that Karen went off to get the drinks.

P: So who was that?

La: oo that's Karen Scott, she owns the café. She was one of the first people I met when I moved here. Her husband Keith actually helped me get my job, and she has a son the same age as you.

M: O really well then maybe that would help my list of reasons.

Peyton rolled her eyes and glared over at Maddie.

La: What list?

M: O well you see i'm trying to find things about this place that are great reasons to stay. And since I don't think you guys have a stri…

Peyton elbowed Maddie in the side when she heard stri, and new that she was going to mention a strip club to her dad, she didn't want that conversation to continue.

M: What was that for?

P: you know why…

La: so continue on about this list what is it that we don't have?

M: oo umm well we didn't see a strobe light club…

Peyton looked over at Maddie and couldn't believe that a strobe light club was the best thing she could come up.

La: OoOo a strobe light club, I've never heard of those…

M: well they're the biggest thing back in London….

Just then a new girl came over and gave them their drinks. Her nametag said Haley.

H: Hey there Larry, here are your drinks. Umm did I just hear you mention London, as in London England?

Maddie looked up rather surprised by Haley's comment.

M: Umm yes I did.

H: Well then you must be Larry's daughter Peyton.

M: haha no that would be goldie over here, I'm just the best friend.

Maddie felt a little threatened by this Haley person, sure they didn't know each other but she knew who Peyton was, although she trusted Peyton and her were best friends, she still have to let Haley know.

H: O sorry, I'm Haley.

Haley reached across the table and shook Peyton's hand, then Maddies.

H: its great to have someone new in town, and Larry told me you are going to be in grade 11 at tree hill high. That's so cool, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, and if you want someone to show you around town or go with you on the first day just come down to the café and ask. Its no big deal, we don't get new kids often so it might be intense when people find out you're here.

Wow Peyton thought this girl can really talk, she had managed to get all that out in one breath. Peyton looked over at Maddie who was trying to hide her smirk from Haley, yet at the same time looked a little pissed at this girl.

P: Alright then well I might take you up on that. Thanks Haley.

H: Not biggie, well I should probably get back to work, it was great to meet you to.

With that Haley turned and walked off back to behind the counter. As soon as she was gone Maddie uncovered her mouth and turned to face Peyton with a big smile on her face. The group ordered and about half way through it Larry excused him self to go to the washroom. No sooner was he gone then 2 boys walked into the café both were tall, but one had dark brown hair and the other had shaggy dirty blonde hair. Maddie elbowed Peyton in the side.

M: those seem like 2 pretty good reasons to stick around this place.

Maddie motioned Peyton's gaze towards the 2 boys who had just walked in. However no sooner had Maddie made her comment, then the tall dark haired on leaned across the counter and kissed the girl named Haley.

P: Or not

M: Hey that one doesn't seem to have anyone (motioning towards the blonde0

P: Maddie boys are not reasons to want to live somewhere.

M: And why is that? If they are hot, unattached, and look really good shirtless, then its definitely not a reason to leave the place.

P: you are so shallow

With that Peyton picked up a fry that was covered in ketchup, and rubbed across Maddie's cheek.

M: What the, are we playing that game now?

P: Maybe…

M: fine then (and with that she picked up a fry and threw it at Peyton)

P: O you are so gunna pay!

Maddie let out a laugh, then got up and started towards the door. By now the 2 boys, Haley and Karen were looking at them like they were crazy. Peyton then got up and looked towards Karen.

P: Karen can you tell my dad we'll meet him at home, we have to run off out plane legs.

K: No problem have fun.

And with that Peyton was running out the door and down the street chasing after Maddie.

Just as Peyton was out of sight Larry returned to find both girls missing and Haley and her friends looking out the door at the 2 girls chasing each other around the streets. Larry looked at Karen.

K: Peyton said she would meether dadat home, they had to run off their plane legs.

La: Alright then, Kate warned me about this, she said once those 2 start its hard to stop them…umm do you think I could get that to go, and get 2 more burgers and 2 more orders of fries as well, I have a feeling they might be hungry later. (knowing that peyton had called him dad put a smile on his face)

K: Sure no problem.

Just then the door opened and in walked man.

La: Hey Keith

Ke: Hey Larry your back. Did you guys see the crazy girls who are running around out there?

La: unfortunately yes, the one is my daughter Peyton and the other is her best friend Maddie.

Ke: HAHA well good luck looking after them.

Keith looked over at the 3 teens still standing by the door

Ke: Lucas, Nathan, Haley, don't you guys have something to do other than stand around and stare.

L: Hey dad.

Nathan and Haley: Hi Keith

L: Actually I do have something to do, I'm supposed to go play ball at the river court. Do you want to come Nathan?

N: Sure if it's okay with Hales

H: Go on I'll meet you there when I'm done here.

K: You know what Haley the place is dead, and you came in early today, so if you want you can go right now.

H: Really are you sure?

K: Go on all of you before I put you all to work doing the dishes.

With that the 3 teens left the café and headed down the street, and somewhere off in the distance they could hear laughter and screaming. The 3 adults all sat and watched them leave.


	4. New Friends

Okay so this is the next chapter… I am well aware there are spelling and grammar mistakes but I can't help it…Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I am sort of at a lost to where I think this is headed, and this part took me forever, it wasn't supposed to be this long but I couldn't decide where to end it so I just made it all one thing. If anyone has any recommendations or opinions review or message me or get the word to me somehow…if I don't get any reviews then I just might wrap this up cuz if there's not interest and I'm stuck again it just might be easier…so then there it is

Later that night at the river court….

The boys are playing basketball, Nathan and Lucas vs. the River courts guys. Haley is sitting with Mouth on the bench watching the game when off in the distance they hears a splash and a few screams. Everybody turns towards where the scream came from, they don't see anything until the notice someone crawling out of the water.

M: PETYON GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

P: I DON'T THINK SO YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!

The next thing everyone sees is a sopping wet Peyton running away from Maddie who is just getting out of the water. Just as Maddie gets out of the water Peyton trips on a tree root sticking out of the ground, and falls letting out a scream. Everyone turns their attention back to peyton. When they look back to see what happened to Maddie they notice she is gone, Peyton looks back to see Maddie but can't see her. She's not paniced yet.

P: MADDIE, O MADDIE, WHERE ARE YOU, COME OUT …

After yelling this there is still now sign of Maddie. Lucas, Nathan, Haley and the others all look over to where peyton is now walking towards, shes looking around and yelling out for Maddie to come out, cuz this isn't funny anymore. Everyone soon starts to get a little worried.

P: MADDIE WHERE ARE YOU

Still nothing, peyton is now standing under a tree, then out of nowhere something heavy falls on her and she topples to the ground.

P: WHAT THE….GET OFF OF ME….HELP

Peyton finally manages to push what ever fell on top of here. The others all come over after hearing Peyton call for help. However, when peyton looks over to see what fell she sees a laughing Maddie.

P: That wasn't funny, you took it to far.

Everyone is now standing behind peyton watching to see what might happen next.

M: Ya but it was funny, and I finally got you.

P: HOW THE HELL WAS THAT FUNNY! HUH I THOUGHT YOU HAD DROWN…THAT'S NOT FUNNY MADDIE.

Maddie doesn't say anything, but she looks up at all the people behind peyton. Maddie gets now why peyton is so upset with her. Peyton finally turns around and sees the group of people that had gathered.

P: WHAT!

With that peyton pushes through the group and storms off, leaving them all just standing there. Haley looks at Maddie.

H: We just came to see what was wrong, we thought maybe you guys would want to come watch the game.

M: Umm I dunno, I have to go talk to her, but if I can get her to come back then I will and you cn introduce your friends.

H: Okay

With that Maddie stands up and chases after peyton. It seemed odd to the others that she hadn't done so earlier, but no one was going to question it. Maddie finally catches up to peyton.

M: Peyton stop, just stop okay.

P: Why, you didn't seem to care if I was alone 5 mins ago. You thought it was a great idea to make me worry. (peyton kept walking)

M: STOP…(she grabs peyton by the arm and spins her around, she can tell that her friend has been crying)

M: I'm sorry okay, I wasn't thinking. It was stupid and immature and I would never leave you alone like that.

P: Fine whatever, can we just go now.

M: No

P: why not?

M: Cuz that Haley girl invited us to come and watch those hot guys play basketball, and I think you need to make some friends before I leave, and I no you won't willing do that so im forcing you to.

P: But I don't want to I want to go back to larry's and sleep.

M: Nope we are going and your going to like it.

Meanwhile back at the river court just after Maddie had chased after peyton.

N: That girl seems to have some problems (with that comment Haley hits his arm) WHAT, come one who just freaks out like? I sure hope that isn't Larry's daughter or he's in for some trouble.(Haley hits him again)

H: will you stop, you don't even know her. And just so you know that is Larry's daughter.

L: Well I like her.

Nathan and haley look at him like he's crazy, they are just sort of standing there while the other had gone back and started playing ball again.

L: What, I don't mean like that, I just mean like she seems interesting, you know like she isn't boring.

H: Sure best friend whatever you say.

N: Ya, you so like her in, not that I don't blame you, she sure isn't bad on the eyes.

Once again haley hits him, but this time really hard

N: Ow that hurt.

He looks down at haley who looks pissed off at him.

N: I don't mean it like that she is not prettier than you, you're my girlfriend and no one is better than you, its just I understand where luke is coming from.

H: Sure you do.

L: Come on man, lets go play some ball.

A little later Peyton and Maddie come back. They climb up onto the bleachers where haley is sitting.

H: Well its nice to see you decided to come back.

M: ya thanks for inviting us. Wasn't that nice of her peyton?

P: ya thanks

H: o well its not a big deal, usually im the only girl so it can kind of get boring when you don't really understand whats going on.

M: O I totally get that, my dad thinks that by making me watch sports with him counts as daddy daughter time. He hasn't got the idea that it only counts if I know whats going on.

Maddie and Haley both sort of chuckled, and peyton just sits there looking off into the distance not saying anything.

M:sorry you have to excuse my friend shes decided to become a broody, mute, with no sense of humor. Isnt that right peyton

Peyton doesn't say anything because she isn't paying attention to Maddie, instead she appears to be looking off into the distance when really she is staring at the blonde boy playing basketball. In her head she is thinking " maybe Maddie has a point, really hot guys definitely make this place a lot more appealing. I wonder what his name is, better question is is he single. O crap I think he notices I'm staring, ok look away, wait look at those eyes, wow their gorgeous what wait who's hitting me." Peyton snaps back to reality to find that Maddie is hitting her shoulder.

P: Huh, what?

M: Okay someone is in lala land.

P: sorry.

M: Its okay I was just telling our new friend haley here that you have become more of a blonde since coming here.

P: ya very funny.

H: well I guess the first person I should introduce you to is mouth. (haley motioned towards a small guy sitting next to her on the bleachers rambling into a tape recorded, and paying no attention to Haley) He wants to be a sports caster so he doest really do much talking during the games unless its about the game itself.

M: OoOo Interesting, so how is that working out for him?

H: well he's got a website, and he broadcasts all the games that the Ravens have. The Ravens are Tree Hill Highs basketball team, their really good.

P: so are all these guys on the team?

H: No just Lucas and Nathan. The other guys are just some friends of ours that the boys play with.

M: So which one is Nathan and which one is Lucas?

H: the one with the blonde hair is Lucas, he's my best friend, we've known eachother since we were little, he's almost like a brother to me. The dark haired one is Nathan, he's my fiancé.

Peyton and Maddie at the same time: fiancé?

H: haha ya. It's a long story…

M: What did he get you knocked up?

P: Maddie, be nice.

M: What it's just a question.

H: No it's alright, he didn't get me knocked up, we just love eachothe and can't imagine spending our lives with anyone else but eachother.

P: That's a pretty big commitment, so when is the wedding?

H: Umm we don't know yet, were just playing by ear. It was supposed to be a couple of months ago, but there was this whole thing that happened with Nathan's dad, so our plans got thrown off couse.

M: really what happened? I mean if you don't mind sharing..

H: you'll probably hear about it anyways so I might as well tell you. See Nathan's dad Dan is a real ass. He got Nathan's mom pregnant in college and made her give up all her everything, promising her a dream life with him, so she took it. Everything was going good for the first while, Dan wasn't to bad, but by the time Nathan turned 3 Dan was out of control, nothing Deb did was right and he was cheating on her all the time. Finally Dan got tired of Deb and left her with Nathan. They didn't hear from him up until about 5 months ago. He came back to town and demanded to see his son, when Deb told him he couldn't he told her he was dying. He got all these notes and prescriptions saying how he wasn't going to live and that he had some rare form of cancer, so she beleaved him. She let him see Nathan, started giving him money for his medication, she was even considering letting him stay with her and Nathan for his last while.

P: So what went wrong?

H: Late one night this guy came banging on Deb's door. He said Dan owed him money, that he hadn't pay his tab in a while, and that if Dan didn't call him she should start watching her back. It really freaked everyone out, when she confronted Dan he played it cool, but Nathan found out the real truth. He went over there to try and talk to Dan, but when he got there he found Dan with some guy and there where needles and powder on a table near by. That's when Deb got a restraining order against Dan, he disappeared again for a little while, but soon he was back and he wanted money, she didn't give it to him though, so he decided to get the money his own way, he decided to rob Karen's Café, which Deb is part owner of. He didn't get far though, the cops found him in the alley behind the café, he'd OD'd. Then when the coroner did the autopsy, they found out that he wasn't dying at all, and that everything he had told them was a lie. Deb took it kind of bad, she thought that he might have really change, Nathan however prefers to think it never happened, that his dad never came back into his life.

M: Wow that seems pretty rough.

H: It was, but it was also eye opening for Nathan. He got to see what his dad was really like first hand and it reassured him of the promise he made himself about never ending up like Dan. But it also sort of scared him, that's why we put the wedding off for while, Nathan just wants to make sure that he can be the man he wants to be, that he can promise me the world and mean it. So it seems like a really good thing and if that's what he wants, I love him enough to wait forever for him.

P: well at least he got something worthwhile from the whole ordeal.

H: Yup

Mouth: AND THE ALL STARS WIN 32 to 28.

M: Well I guess the game is over.

H: Ya I guess so, come on and I'll introduce you to Lucas and Nathan.

The girls walk up to Lucas and Nathan, Nathan wraps his arm around hales.

N: So babe did you hear we won.

H: should I have expected anything less.

N: Not from your superstar and the best player on the Ravens.

L: Hey watch what you say, I did get the most points last season.

N: Ya but that's cuz you shoot threes, I got the most baskets.

L: ya what ever dude. So Haley are you going to introduce us to your new friends.

H: Ya. Nathan, Lucas this is Peyton, Larry's daughter, and Maddie, Peytons bestfriend.

N: Hey whats up.

L: Nice to meet the both of you.

Lucas reached out to shake hand with the girls, but when he went to shake peytons hand he froze, he just stared at her.

N: Hey man you just gonna stand there or you gonna shake the girls hand.

L: Ya sorry (he blushed and reach out to shake her hand, peyton turned an equal shade of pink as lucas)

M: It's nice to meet you to.

P: Hi. (peyton didn't really know what to say, this guy did something to, her made her tongue tied)

They all started to walk off the court and down the street.

N: So where are you guys from?

M: Well I'm born and raised in London England.

N: What about you peyton?

P: Well I was born in California, but then we moved to New York. Shortly after that I moved to London with my aunt Kate.

N: really why's that?

Larry hadn't really told anyone why Peyton didn't live with him, they all just figured there was something there, but no one really knew.

P: Ummm (she didn't know what to say, she didn't really know these people and despite seeming okay she wasn't into telling her whole life story to them on the first day they met.) School, London has some of the best schools.

H: so how old where you when you left?

P: umm about 8…

Lucas who had been silent, listened and knew that when you were 8 unless your parent where rich royalty private school wasn't a big deal at that age, but he wasn't going to question the girl, she seemed upset about the topic at hand and he wouldn't press it. So he decided to say something.

L: So how is London? They have great bands that come from there.

M: It's great, there are so many opportunities to just go out and listen different concerts.

P: Ya that is one of the best things about living there every night is something different. There is always a party, and something is always happening.

L: That must have been great to just get out all them time.

M: It's great unless your in high school and have to get up early in the morning.

P: O right like that ever stopped you from having a good time and going almost all night. If I remember correctly it was me and seth that always left early.

M: Seth only left because you either dragged him out or he was giving you a ride home.

P: Whatever

Who is seth? Lucas wondered, was he peyton's boyfriend?

N: So I take it you too will probably get board staying here, nothing happens that often around here.

H: ya besides Brookes weekly party that runs from Friday to Saturday..

M: well there might be something that we can do. Does Tree Hill have a strip club?

P: Maddie!

M: What you said it would make you want to stay here…

P: I did not, you said that.

Nathan, haley and lucas all let out a laugh at the conversation at hand.

H: umm sorry to disappoint but Tree Hill doesn't have a strip club that I know of, the closest one I can think of is in Charlotte.

N: and just how do you know that?

H: brooke looked into it when word got round that we were getting married and she wanted to throw me a party.

L: but you don't even hang out with brooke.

H: well tell her that.

Suddenly Nathan and Haley stopped infront of house.

N: well it was nice meeting the both of you, but this is our stop.

M: you guys live here all alone?

H: ha we wish, this is Deb house, we just live in the basement suite..

M: oo

P: well it was nice hanging out with you guys.

H: ya we should do it again. Umm here let me give you our number.

Haley hands peyton a slip of paper with her and Nathan's number written on it.

H: don't hesitate to give us a call, summer and that can get really boring in a short amount of time.

M: alright will do.

Nathan and haley say their good-byes which leaves Peyton, Maddie and Lucas all standing there.

M: So what now?

L: well I can walk you guys home?

P: that would be great.

M: ya that would considering I have no clue where we are or where we are going.

L: Ha alright then.

P: its not to far out of your way is it? Cuz if it is we can just you know walk around until we find it.

L: Its not big deal my house is about 2 blocks from yours anyway.

M: really, so if we needed your for any manual labour done when larry is out of town we could call you?

L: sure anytime

They then started walking down the street….

I don't really know whats coming…umm lucas walks the girls home, Maddie wants the dirt on how peyton feels about things here…oo yes and I no that the names aren't capitalized, but for some reason when I correct it they tend to downsize again so I am really sorry about that…it's getting looked into…..


End file.
